What's going on?
by PainInSilence
Summary: Wally leads Artemis to a bank in Star city to become a MI6 agent like him. A good amount of semi-fluffiness, Spitfire, and fun with a lots of mystery for our characters. Will get better as it goes. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me in the middle of school. I borrowed some rooms and gadgets from "Catch that kid" and most of the Bank is "Alex Rider"I hope you like it. :) Please review. Mostly Young Justice though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ ,Alex Rider, or Catch that kid**

* * *

PROLOGUE- Star city 4:37

Artemis was in Star city heading for the park. She needed a little break. She was almost there when she looked down an ally to see, surprisingly Wally. He was with some men in suits. She hid behind a dumpster trying to listen, but then they led him into a black van. Before they drove off, she got out her collapsible bow and shot a tracker that landed on the bumper.

She followed the van for about 2 miles when it stopped at a tall Bank. (A/N- from Alex Rider)She saw them walk in and followed. They entered the elevator and heard them ask for floor 15. So, she waited a few seconds then entered the first and asked for floor 15. The man asked for ID and she gave it to him wearily. He nodded and hit the button.

When the elevator reached 15 it dinged. Artemis was met with Wally in a matching suit with the rest of the suited men waiting outside the door. "Hey Arty! Follow me!" He then led her to door 14. While he searched for the key Artemis looked back to see the other men's faces but they were seemingly gone. Finally, Wally got the door and opened it.

There was a man with black and gray hair at the desk. The office was spacious and had a cool camera round about(A/N- from Catch that kid). "Hello, Artemis. My name is Mr. Bauch and I lead the organization MI6. We brought you here to offer you a spot." Artemis had her mouth slightly open then she closed it and put her thinking face on. "I have a few questions first."

"Of coarse. "

"Why is Wally here?"

Wally answered " I'm a superhero of science" He said posing.

She smirked"Prove it. Of coarse if Mr. BM doesn't mind." She looked at the man mentioned "Not at all" he replied

Wally grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a ton of sciency stuff then handed it to Artemis. When she saw it she smirked again. Internally she was beaming. '_He's not actually a total idiot! Yes! I knew it, I was worried he was genuinely dumb_' She really did like Wally, she just doesn't know how the relationship would work out and if it didn't she doesn't want him heartbroken. The "kid idiot" kid mouth" e.t.c is just a cover to protect him and her from heartbreak.

"Okay, next question: Why me?" She directed this question to BM(as she calls him in her head.)

"Well, your a distance shooter with a sharp eye, You love action, you don't have a daily job other than being prodigy to Green Arrow, you're stealthy, and we need more woman here." She smiled " Not to mention Wally needs a partner and he suggested you." She was shocked at the last one. She turns to Wally "Why?"

"All of what Mr. Bossman said" Man mentioned frowned at the catching on nick-name " and your my friend" He could see through her shield? Well, if so she should stop acting too.

"So, Will you take the offer?"

"Yes! This will be totally awesome! Plus, I get to hang out with Wally more" Artemis went and hugged him which he returned. "Yay! Team superheroes has commenced!" Wally yelled

"Wally you don't get a team name and there's only two of you."

"So what?"

That was the last she heard before she got lost in thought. '_I got invited to MI6 and to take down my mask, AND get to hang out with the man I love. So much for that quiet day in the park. This is much better' _

* * *

Next day-

"Hey, Arty?"

"Yeah"

"Why ?"

" Mr. BM is short for Mr. Bossman "

_"Cool"_

_(A/N-Which the dumb computer wouldnt let me type at first)_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! :) :) :) :) :) **

**Btw, Im putting "Falling", "Artemis & Jack", "The V, S, & B "on hold till I work more on some of my other stories. Im gonna Delete "My specialty is my secret" because its just a bad copy/ bad original of "Magic? more like meta"**

**PLZ put your options in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The team was in the living room wondering why it was taking so long for Artemis and Wally to get patched up. "Why do you guys think its taking so long?" M'gann asked

Before anyone could awnser Black Canary entered "Because they left" The others sat up at this information. "Why and where?" Robin asked for all of them. "The awnser to both of those questions is an 'I dont know'. I hope they come early tommarow because we have a long training session at 9. It could take a few hours." With that, Canary left.

Unknown to the whole group below, Wally and Artemis were listening to the entire conversation from above. Or should I say, Agents West and Crock.

Wally and Artemis showed up together on time. Which kinda suprised the team. It was now 2 o,clock and the team was exsausted from the training exercise they just finished.

Then something beeped makeing the team except Wally look at Artemis. Artemis was apparently wearing a watch, something the rest of the team hadnt noticed till now. "What was that Artemis?" Aqualad asked questioningly.

"Just a timer,Come on Wally" Artemis led a now very suddenly awake Wally. "Yes!" Wally decided he didnt need to be led and literally jumped through the zeta-tubes. "Bye guys, Wally and I are going camping for a few days with some friends so we might not be back for a few days. We'll be on call though!" And Artemis walked through the zeta-tubes.

"Anyone else think they've been acting kinda weird these past few days?" Superboy asked his teamates a mix between confused and intreged.

"Yes,they arent always argueing now, they hang out like best buds, they have matching watches, must i go on?" Robin retorted. Aqualad made a final decision to end a possible arguement " We will continue to watch them carefully and try to see what has changed and remember" He passed a look over to superboy" be silent about about it, not blunt please"

**All the characters are bit softer and more open in this story. Or at least I think so, Im not completly controlling the reins.- refering Lanie and characters)**


End file.
